


Go Wake Up Pappa

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Pappa!Ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.





	Go Wake Up Pappa

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

Helene burst into the living room mere seconds after hearing her husband's pain-filled yowl, to find him holding the heel of his hand to his chest and looking pained.

 _"Faen"_ he croaked.

"What happened?"

"He yanked out a chest hair while I was sleeping."

"Why would you do that?"

He didn't have the words to explain how it was longer than the others and escaping from the top of his pappa's v-neck t-shirt or how the sun made it shiny and he just wanted to have a closer look. So, he gave the only answer he could.

"I don’t know."


End file.
